Issue 62
Issue 62 is part 1 of Volume 11: Fear The Hunters. Plot Synopsis While on the road, Rick, his group, and the new member, Gabriel, are eating. Andrea goes to visit a depressed Dale, and says he should eat something. Dale notes he wants to be alone right now. Rick is questioning Gabriel, questions such as if they are near his church. Gabriel thought they were going to make it to the Church before dark, but understands that is safer to stop for the night. Abraham convinces Rick that things could get ugly, and this could be a trap. Abraham informs Gabriel that if he is leading everybody into some sort of trap, things will get nasty for him. Gabriel asks if he's leading them into a trap, wouldn't things get ugly for them instead of him. Everyone stops chatting and glares menacingly at Gabriel. Gabriel apologizes and says members of his flock in the past have informed him that his sense of humor leaves much to be desired. Andrea arrives back and Dale revealed he was not going to eat. Morgan states that he's never going to be the same again, and losing a son takes something out of you. Carl says it's pathetic, because Ben and Billy weren't even his real children. Andrea is surprised and Rick tries to give Carl tongue-lash, but he struggles out of his hand. He runs to the forest at the same time a couple of zombies are emerging. Rick runs for Carl, and Abraham informs him not to use guns. Rick tells Carl to get everyone to the truck, and Carl spreads out the word. Rick thinks the zombies were waiting for someone to walk by, and it might be part of The Herd. Abraham thinks they aren't going to follow them anymore. Suddenly, the group hears frantic yelling from Dale. Everyone rushes to Dale, and Dale informs Andrea he wasn't bitten. He says he wasn't paying attention to the zombies, and they ripped his shirt. Rick playfully states that he should be more careful. Dale curses Rick and leaves. Rick tells Andrea to tell him he's sorry. Rick finds Carl and tells him to stop walking. Rick asks what his outburst was earlier, and says that Carl knew Dale loved those boys. Carl thinks he's weak, and they would be better off without him. While Andrea urinates, she discovers a living survivor. She commands the survivor to stop walking, and everyone arrives to witness what had happened. Rick asks if it was a animal, but Andrea believes it was a human. Michonne says she could search the woods, but Rick disagrees, and moves to take Glenn's shift. Abraham and Rosita are having sexual intercourse. Abraham informs her that Eugene is watching them again. Rosita finds it funny if Glenn catches him. Glenn gets into bed, and Maggie tells him she would like to take him and Sophia to a place where zombies haven't reached yet, like an island. Glenn thinks she's a good mother. Everyone is trying to get sleep, except Carl, who's crying about Ben's death. An overshadowed Dale, still sorrowful for the loss of his sons, remains bad-tempered and apart from the group. Taking advantage of the night, he leaves the van and travels into the woods, but he is knocked unconscious after being hit on the head by two strangers. The strangers begin to lug his body away. In the morning, Rick and Michonne discover each other. Michonne asks him about Morgan. He asks if she's in love with him, but she doesn't know. She thinks she couldn't ever look on a man like that after Tyreese, and thinks she's horrible. Michonne asks if they could keep the thing between them, and Rick agrees. After he is able to tell something about Morgan, possibly concerning to Duane, Andrea screams, realizing Dale is missing. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Morgan Jones *Michonne *Glenn *Maggie Greene *Sophia *Andrea *Dale *Sgt. Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Dr. Eugene Porter *Fr. Gabriel Stokes *Greg *Charlie Deaths *None Trivia *Dale is bitten. External links *The Walking Dead #62 Review The Hunters make their long awaited debut, IGN, Dan Phillips, (June 10, 2009). Category:Walking Dead Issues